csofandomcom-20200223-history
Zombie Giant
Zombie Giant is a PvPvE (Player vs Player vs Environment) mode in Counter-Strike Online. Overview It's a combat between Zombie Giants and humans. A random player will be selected as the Boss to annihilate humans. When the Zombie is dead, another player will be the Zombie randomly. Whoever reaches the target score wins the game. Tips *A random player will be selected as the Zombie. *There are three kinds of zombies: Fallen Titan, Dione and Revenant. They all have their specific skills. *Basically they consume their stamina for all movements except attack skills. *Humans will have to kill the zombie or assist to acquire support points. *When acquire max support points, you will be able to use XT-300 by pressing key. *Airstrikes can be launched via UAV Control Box which is activated on the map. Gameplay A random player will be selected as the boss to annihilate the humans. They will have an enormous amount of health and armor points. Note that more than one boss can appear, depending on the number of players in the room. Human players are assisted by bots and can mount an XT-300 Goliath upon summoning. Furthermore, Airstrikes can be launched via General Atomics MQ-9 Reaper after calling through a control box. After the Splash map update, Zombie Giant was renewed, the old version was removed. Below is the list of the new features: Anger Bar & Zombie Evolution The new Zombie Giant re-included the Anger Bar from Zombie 3: Hero. Using the same mechanism yet different color, the zombies can evolve once their Anger Bar reaches a certain stage, all 3 of the playable zombies will receive a new skin: Dione will evolve into Siege Type Dione, while Fallen Titan and Revenant will receive a new skin. Additional Skill The amount of skill each playable zombie possessed is now increased to 4. Revenant received 4 new skills set, while Dione and Fallen Titan gained 1 additional skill. Fallen Titan= |-| Dione= |-| Revenant= Laser Guide and Airstrike The players can now call an Airstrike using a Laser Guide beside through the Reaper control box. When the Airstrike Bar reaches a certain limit, the players can use the Laser Guide (noted that it only has one usage). Special mission Compatible maps Gallery File:zombiegiant_koreaposter.png|South Korea poster File:Zombiegiant_taiwan_poster.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Zombiegiant_china_poster.png|China poster File:Zg_china_customlogo.png|China version logo File:Zombiegiant_japan_poster.png|Japan poster File:Zbgiant_promotional_art.png|Promotional art File:Zg_zombieselect.png|Zombie Select File:Mq9_reaper_uav.png|The MQ9 Reaper UAV File:Mq9_reaper_controlbox.png|Reaper's control case Official screenshots Initial version= File:Zombiegiant_zombieselection.png|Zombie Selection File:Zombiegiant_fallentitan.png|Fallen Titan File:Zombiegiant_fallentitanvsdione.png File:Zombiegiant_fallentitanvsdione2.png File:Zombiegiant_skillguide.png|Control guide File:Zombiegiant_xt300_summon.png|Able to become Goliath File:Zombiegiant_xt300.png|Player as Goliath File:Zombiegiant_airstrike.png|The control box File:Zombiegiant_airstrike2.png|Designating target File:Zombiegiant_bot.png|Bots |-| Updated version= splash_officialss1.png splash_officialss2.png|New evolution skin for Fallen Titan splash_officialss3.png splash_officialss4.png splash_officialss5.png splash_officialss6.png File:Newrocketlauncher_splash.png|The Laser Guide Trivia *In this mode, besides the health bar, the bosses also have a stamina bar (blue color) and skill slots, except the Goliath which doesn't have both. However, human players cannot see the health nor the stamina of bosses, except the ones who control the bosses themselves. *When playing as a boss, you will see from the third-person view instead of the normal first-person view since no view model has been made for them. *This is the second mode in Counter-Strike Online that allows the player to play in third-person view after Beast. *Fallen Titans cannot use their 'Howling' skill for game balance and to avoid possible bugs. *The model of XT-300 has some differences. It also cannot use flamethrowers in this mode. *New sound and model files have been implemented for the bosses. *On the top of the control box, player can see the word " MQ9 Reaper UAV". "UAV" refers to "Unmanned Aerial Vehicle" - a kind of aircraft without human pilots aboard. While "MQ9" is the name of the UAV which is used, refers to "General Atomics MQ-9 Reaper". *The BOTs' name are taken from Elite BOTs. *There is a Terrorist character's model bug that if you select any terrorist characters, when dead (not turned into a boss) you will see a SEAL body instead. This also happen to female terrorist characters, however it was fixed in later updates. *After the Splash update, new Supply Boxes were added, which are the ones introduced in Zombie Scenario Re:boot, where player can restore their health, armor and ammo. A new crosshair for XT-300 also has been added, which looks similar to the Gravity Gun's one from Half-Life 2. *Since bosses have no wound sounds whatsoever, they strangely still use the ones from their human character in their stead. External links *UAV at Wikipedia. *General Atomics MQ-9 Reaper at Wikipedia. Category:Modes